This invention relates to jewelry, particularly a necklace, string, or chain worn around a user's neck. More particularly, the jewelry easily and effectively secures a ring in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Rings are a very popular form of jewelry. On occasion, however, rings must be removed from a person's finger. For example, an occupation or job, medical condition, etc. may warrant that a user remove the ring from their finger. Some people simply prefer not to wear any rings on their hands. Still others do not desire to re-size a ring and still wish to wear the ring in a decorative manner.
Some people desire an alternative manner of ring display. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,262 teaches a necklace having an elongated bar on which gems or mounts are selectively mounted, and to which additional gems may be added. The gem mount requires use of a split sleeve or split ring to add additional gem mounts to the jewelry. Thus, the gem mount can be alternatively worn in the form of a bracelet or necklace, depending on the length of the chain. Opposite ends of the chain use a conventional spring closure or connector, although different types of connectors such as clasps, hooks, and the like may be employed to interconnect the ends of the chain together. To custom mount one or more gem mounts to the bar, the split sleeve is spread apart and placed over the bar. The split sleeve is subsequently squeezed together or deformed to secure the gem mount on the bar.
Unfortunately, the arrangement described in this prior art patent requires the split ring arrangement and does not accommodate a complete annulus or ring. Although it is envisioned that an enlarged ring could slide over an end of the chain, no means is then available to hold the ring in place. Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, economical, and easy-to-use arrangement that mounts one or more rings onto a bracelet or a necklace arrangement is thus desired or required.
A conventional ring mandrel is used by jewelers to measure ring size. The ring mandrel includes markings periodically spaced along an external surface of the mandrel (i.e., a gauge) from a narrow first end to an enlarged second end. When the ring is placed over the narrow end, it stops along the tapered diameter thereby allowing the jeweler to easily read the gauge and determine the size of the ring. However, that is the only known use of the ring mandrel. Ring-holding displays are similar in shape but they are specifically instruments to hold and display the ring(s) and do not address the deficiencies noted above.